Kissing Away Your Fear
by Pleasing.the.Yaoi.Gods
Summary: America is watching a scary movie when England randomly pops up to return a CD he borrowed. America doesn't want England to leave, since he's scared, so he lies about a creepy France on the loose so that he doesn't have to be all alone that night.


Author's Note: You know even though I'm more of a Germany/Italy and France/Canada fangirl I find it easier to write fanfics for US/UK...one day I'll write an amazing Frananda and a fantabulous Gerita fanfic but until then here is my US/UK offering to you. Please enjoy!

America sat on perched on the edge of his couch, a doughnut half eaten and forgotten in his mouth as he stared wide eyed at his television which projected the images of the very scary The Strangers. Canada had recommended it, and while America had to admit it was a pretty good movie, it scared the hell out of him! He was half of way through the movie and clutching his couch pillow tightly, so much so that if there had been a tear in the seams it would be devoid of its stuffing by then.

The main girl character was running outside to the tool shed and America smashed his face into the pillow, causing the doughnut to be smashed between his face and the couch pillow. "You idiot!" he yelled at the actress from the safe darkness of the pillow, his eyes shut tightly. "That's where all of the torture tools are!"

"America what are you-"

"ARGGH!"

America threw the doughnut stained pillow at the entrance to his living room and dived in-between the couch cushions.

"DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO COOL TO DIE NOW! I'VE NEVER EVEN-"

"America shut it!"

America paused, recognizing the voice and turned around to see England who was looking very displeased and with a bit of doughnut icing and sprinkles on his cheek.

"Hey England!" America said loudly and obnoxiously. "You've got some icing on your face, Have you been eating doughnuts? I have and-"

"Do you know the meaning of shut it?" England grumbled and turned on the living room light.

"Dude it's shut up, man you Brits are so weird."

England rolled his eyes and walked over to his former colony and wiped the doughnut icing from his face. "I'm here to return the god-awful CD you let me borrow."

America blinked at him and then grabbed him by the shirt, forcing the bushy eyebrow man to sit down next to him. "Didn't you just love them? I mean they're just so cool, like me!"

England groaned and then noticed the icing on America's face, one of his abnormally bushy eyebrows twitched. "America please calm down. Gawd one would think that you were still a boy." England said annoyed as he took out a handkerchief and tried to wipe America's face clean.

"Whoa there England, I'm not a boy and keep that napkin away from me."

"It's not a napkin, it's a handkerchief and be still, you have icing all over your face."

"You're not my mum anymore."

England paused and put his hand down in his lap. "You're right," he said and looked at the scary movie which America had forgotten all about. America frowned and looked over at his former care-taker, what was up with him? Normally England would be yelling at him, telling him how he still needed a mum but apparently not tonight. Slowly, America inched closer trying to figure out the expression that England had on his face.

"America what are you doing?" England asked irritated.

"Trying to figure out why you're not fighting with me."

England looked over at the younger nation and sighed. "Maybe it's because I am the bigger man."

"Naw that can't be it, I'm the hero so I'm the bigger man."

England's eyebrows twitched again. "I have to go."

"What?" America looked at England and then back at the TV where one of the killers was holding up the ring box. He suddenly felt scared again and while he couldn't actually admit that he couldn't let England leave him alone tonight, especially not after this movie. "You know I hear that France is running around tonight in only a cape and sexy boots."

England paused in sitting up and stared at America, pale faced. "You made that up."

"I did not, but if you want to brave going out there. Not to mention France bribed Canada into giving him your house key."

"Canada wouldn't-"

"I dunno France can usually get my bro to do most anything."

America watched England's face earnestly, hoping that the Brit would believe him and end up staying there for the night.

"So it's decided then, you'll stay here tonight!"

"Wait, what? Is this some ruse to get me to try to stay here because you're going to be scared because you're watching these stupid movies?"

America pouted. "DO I seem like the kind of person to be so low as lie about potential rape so as to achieve my own end?"

"Yes you do," England said bluntly and truthfully.

"Great!" the younger country said enthusiastically, slapping the elder one the back. England made a painful noise and punched America on the top of his head. "Don't hit be you git!"

"Shhh!" America said. "I'm watching this." England sighed and rolled his eyes, by the looks of this movie he wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

Later that night England was trying to fall asleep in America's guest bed but just as he was about to drift off the guest room's door creaked open. For a second horrific images from the movie earlier that night came to England, making him tense with fear, but then he shoved the fear away, he wasn't so stupid as to be scared by a movie. He blearily opened his eyes to see America sneak into his bed,

"What are you doing?" he asked groggily.

"I came to check and see if you were having a hard time falling asleep." England rolled his eyes and turned his back towards America. Sure he was, England thought to himself as he tried to go to sleep, but it didn't look like he was going to get to drift off into la-la land for a bit as America had placed his face right by the back of England's head. "Pretty scary movie tonight."

"Not really" England said sleepily. The prim nation wondered why the idiot tormented himself with scary movies when he knew he couldn't handle them. It was a mystery.

"Hey England you know what this reminds me of?"

"No."

"When I was little and you'd let me sleep with you in your bed when you'd come visit me." America chuckled and England felt his heart pang. This did remind him of that and he missed it. He missed sweet, little America getting scared of the "monster" under his bed and then crawling into bed with him. "I used to hate it when you left; I got pretty scared back then didn't I?"

_You still get scared_, England thought to himself but America wasn't being obnoxious at the moment so England decided to keep that thought to himself. It got quiet for awhile and England wondered if America had fallen asleep. He decided he ought to get some shut eye too, bu then a weird fancy seized him; he kind of wanted to see America's sleeping face. Slowly he turned around but was surprised to instead of seeing America's peaceful asleep face he came nose to nose with America's very much awake face.

"Ack!" England yelped and nearly fell out of the bed, but America caught him and pulled him back on, wrapping his arms around the older nation.

"Don't worry England I won't let the bad guys get you."

England nearly opened his mouth to say that he wasn't scared but then decided against it and awkwardly put his arms around America. It felt nice to feel needed, even if America wasn't going to admit it.

"England?"

"Hmmm?"

"This feels different from when I was younger."

England glanced down at America whose face was turned away and, darker? Was he blushing?

"Um why?"

"Dunno."

"If you didn't know then you wouldn't have said anything."

America looked up at England, his blue eyes intense. "Don't get mad, kay?"

England raised his eyebrows, why would he get mad?

"Um I kind of want to kiss you."

"WHAT?"

"Shhh, I said not to get mad."

"I'm not mad," England said quickly, and he wasn't mad but he did feel something…like his heart beating faster than it should. "Um why do you want to kiss me."

America shrugged. "Just do." It was quiet for a moment and then America inched his way up a bit so that his forehead was touching England's. "Can I?"

"Ex-x-xcuse me?" England sputtered.

"Can I kiss you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to and um it might make you feel less scared."

England caught on, so America was still scared. The older country smiled at the younger one, America did have his cute moments. "Very well then," England consented and he watched as America smiled brightly and then leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

England hadn't expected the kiss to feel to right, he had expected it to feel a bit awkward and that America would pull away and laugh saying that England tasted like tea or scones, but instead it felt amazing and not only did America not pull away but he pressed closer to the European nation, biting England's bottom lip softly so that he could slip his tongue into the older nation's mouth, thus deepening the kiss.

Slowly England's eyes began to close as he allowed America to guide the kiss, though he didn't lie there apathetically, he kissed his former colony with passion, but it was obvious, though England would never admit it, that America was the one dominating the kiss.

America climbed on top of England as he kissed him. Man this was amazing! The hero wondered why he had never thought to try this before, but didn't dwell on it long because he was enjoying the kiss way too much. America slid his lips off of England's and to the older nation's jaw line and the down his neck, relishing in the delicious moans he was eliciting from England. Damn the other nation's moan were so sensual, and a huge turn on. America felt himself growing down south and as he nipped at England's pale neck he rubbed himself against England's thigh, which also caused his own thigh to rub up against something very hard in England's pajama pants.

"Ah!" England yelped and America smirked as he began to in an almost animalistic way rut against the other nation, causing delicious friction between the both of them. Eventually though America pulled away and looked down at England whose flushed face and hooded eyes practically begged America to continue. America smiled and pulled down England's pajama's pants, which seemed to surprise him.

"What do you think you're-"

But England couldn't finish as America had bent down and taken the bushy eyebrowed nation's cock into his mouth and began to suck on it.

"Oh gawds yes!" England moaned loudly and threaded his fingers tightly in America's blonde hair.

America took England's moans as encouragement and he began to deep throat him. This, though, seemed to be too much for England and he came almost violently in America's mouth. The younger nation swallowed England's cum and then lifted his head.

"That was fast."

"Don't tease me," England mumbled, turning his face away from America, but then squeaked in surprise when he felt his legs being lifted up. "What are you doing?" England asked looked up at a smirking America. He didn't get a reply though as America had bent his head and was now trailing his tongue around England's entrance.

"Oooh," England groaned lewdly as America rimmed him.

After awhile thought England felt something that felt suspiciously like a finger prodding at his hole.

"Hey wait!"

"What?" America asked looking up innocently. England blushed.

"What are you going to do?"

America blushed; though it was hard to tell since his face was so red from the heat of passion. Rather than answer England he pressed a finger inside of England who gave a yelped but then began to moan when America wriggle his finger inside and then after some time interested a second finger, beginning to stretch England.

Once America was done he sat up and spread England's legs as far as they could go and then began to press in. England gasped loudly and shut his eyes tightly. Lord that hurt.

"Breath, England," America instructed, pausing in his penetration.

It took a bit but England's breath slowed down a bit and America took the opportunity to push all of the way in. England shouted and America paused for a bit, his head bowed some causing his hair to tickle England's chest.

"A-America?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Move?"

America raised his head to look at England whose face was flushed with raw need and he felt his heart pound faster. The younger nation nodded and they began to move in and out of his bed companion, their moans echoing through-out the room as America pounded in and out of England.

England reached up and wrapped his arms around America's back, panting heavily. "A-America I'm gonna come," he warned.

America nodded and slammed back into the body beneath him, hitting that perfect spot inside of England who let out a delightful yell as he came all over his and America's stomachs. America continued to fuck England for just a bit longer before he too came. Once their prost-sex high faded America slid out of England and snuggled up close to him.

"Hey England."

"Hmmm?"

"Did I kiss your fear away?"

England opened on eye to see America who had fallen asleep before receiving his answer. The normally up-tight country smiled serenely and kissed America's forehead. "Yeah you did," he answered softly and then closed his eyes, finally able to fall asleep.

A/N: Do you know how hard it was to write that? Well not mentally but for some reason my computer wouldn't quit being on CAPS while I was in the middle of the sex scene...I think it's just butt hurt cuz I read yaoi on it...Anywho please review!


End file.
